marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Paris (France)
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Europe | Country = France | City = Paris | State = | Province = Île-de-France | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | Creators = | First = Daring Mystery Comics #7 | HistoryText = Overview Paris' is the capital and most populous city of France. It is situated on the River Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region ("Région parisienne"). Paris is a major influence in politics, fashion, business, arts and science. 20th Century In 1939, the Angel (Thomas Halloway) was in Paris but his activities are unrevealed. World War II During World War II, France was occupied by the Nazis and Paris frequently became the battle ground of many incursions. The earliest recorded incursion was between K-4 and the Sky-Devils who flew to Paris in retaliation of Nazi Zeppelin attacks on London. The Sky-Devil's destroyed the Zeppelin in Paris before returning back to England. Eventually, Paris was freed from Nazi tyranny thanks to the combined efforts of the Free French resistance and the Allied Forces. Post War In 1951, a member of the Undersea Titans came to explore the surface, appearing in Paris. When the creature's moisture dried out it became an inert in front of Eiffel Tower. It's fate is unknown, but it was likely forced back to it's ocean home or destroyed like other members of his race that appeared all over the world. Modern Age Norman Osborn offered Peter Parker a job based here as a fully paid staff photographer. After talking with his wife Mary Jane, Peter declined the offer because he realised it was a trap to lure him away from New York. Fear Itself When the Serpent was freed by Skadi, he called seven hammers to Earth, one of these fell in Paris. There Grey Gargoyle claimed it and made into Mokk, Breaker of Faith. Rampaging through the city Mokk killed thousands, petterfying any who looked upon him, like Midge Gotlib and then smashing them to pieces, creating massive piles of stone people. Paris was the battle ground between Mokk and various armoured heroes like Iron Man, several Detroit Steels and finally Rescue before the Serpent summoned Mokk for the final battle. Rescue workers were on the scene even as these battle were ongoing. THe war ended when Thor felled the Serpent, and all the Worthy separated from their hammers, freeing their hosts. Many of the petrified citizens were restored by Odin, who seemingly revived every intact "statues" and seemingly many of the destroyed. Humanitarian efforts continued, securing damaged sections of the city and processing those revived; these had side effects like amnesia, fatigue, insomnia and more. Doug Johnson was one of the revived and eventually secured the means to return home. cult formed of those who appreciated their time spent frozen. A cult was formed around the Mokk's hammer in the catacombs, which had somehow been returned to Paris. Intent on returning everyone to the "blissful silence of the stone", it's members were massacred by Crossbones, who came to took the hammer away. Avengers World A City of the Dead revealed itself in paris, It caused wide spread havok before being deactivated. Inhumans When Black Bolt confronted Thanos in hopes of preventing the Mad Titan's invasion of Earth in the search of his son, he unleashed a powerful attack that triggered a Terrigen Bomb and destroyed Attilan in the process. The resultant Terrigen Cloud released in New York City began to circumvent the globe, striking Paris and transforming Humans of Inhuman descent including Sasha Kravinoff's sisters. | PointsOfInterest = * Eiffel Tower * La Citadel * Louvre Museum * Notre Dame de Paris * Orly International Airport * Seine | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paris Paris at Wikipedia] }} Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities Category:Terrigen Hotspots